Killer App
by Caskett-Darren-Life
Summary: This episode and the after affects from Emily Lightman's point of view. For the McBreezy fic challenge.


**Disclaimer-If I really owned Lie to Me, I would have done way more to try to give us a season four.**

* * *

><p>Emily honestly didn't know how to feel. It had been a very tumultuous day for her emotionally. She felt completely used by Liam. How dare he only date her to get off on their post - exercise stretching routine? On the other hand, she was disappointed and upset. He really was a fantastic guy. She really wanted to continue to date him, but sex before marriage was a deal breaker. It was a huge issue they couldn't ignore or work around, which was really a shame. He was so much fun to be around.<p>

Emily also felt incredibly giddy. She couldn't stop smiling and humming along to the cheery tune that her iPod was currently playing. After her discussion with her father, she had tenderly hugged him and announced that she was going to clean her room and practically skipped out of the room (but not before shooting him an I-told-you-so grin).

Gillian Foster truly was an amazing person. She was thoughtful, sweet, loving, beautiful, and put up with Cal. Actually, from what Emily had observed, she did more than put up with him. Sure, she hadn't had her dad's years of training, but she didn't need them to tell there was something special about Cal and Gillian's friendship. Gillian had always been a constant in both Lightman's lives. During her parent's divorce, Gillian always let young Emily come into her office and cry. When she got dumped by her first boyfriend, Gillian had sent Cal home with a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies, a note about how boys sucked, and very specific instructions that the cookies were only for his daughter. When he had apparently gotten back together with her mother, the first person Emily called to rant to was Dr. Foster.

It wasn't like she hadn't wanted her parents back together. During the divorce, that was the only thing she had written on her letter to Santa. But now she knew they simply didn't have what they used to, and the teen couldn't think of a better woman to fill that hole in Cal's life than his partner. So when he admitted he loved her, Emily nearly yelled "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" and danced a crazy little jig right there.

Emily gave up even attempting to pretend to clean her bedroom. She couldn't focus, not in the mood she was in. She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

* * *

><p>"An' where do ya think you're off to?" yelled Call from the couch when he heard his daughter jingling her car keys. He put his beer down on the coffee table and muted the TV.<p>

"To see Gillian," she replied simply, noting how wide his eyes immediately became.

"Why's that, eh, love?" he questioned, seemingly calm, but Emily could see she had spooked him. She almost laughed. As if she'd tell her. No, interfering in her dad's love life was definitely something she did not want to try. Even if she wanted to give him a metaphorical kick in the balls, because honestly what was taking him so long?

Rolling her eyes, she answered. "Relax, Dad, it's not about that. That's your job to tell her. I just asked her if I could come over to talk about Liam. And I wanted to make sure she was okay after...you know, Claire."

He instantly looked relieved. "You two talk about girl stuff, do ya? Boys and the time of the month and shoddy romance movies?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Dad," she said in a 'duh' tone of voice, "we talk about everything." He smiled so softly and childlike, as if the thought of his two favorite people bonding was the best thing since sliced bread, that Emily couldn't suppress the smile that lit up her face as well as his.

"See you later, Dad. Love you," she called, grabbing her light blue jacket.

"Love you too. And - oi! Don't leave yet! Listen to me! Be home by eleven since it's a school night and e'rything."

"I know. And Dad?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked at him with the most serious expression she could muster. This was a serious topic."Tell her soon. Because she's one of the most amazing women ever, and I don't want some other lucky teenager getting her as a step mom."

"Aye aye," he said jokingly, then quickly turned back to the TV. But Emily caught the look of hope and joy when she mentioned marriage. That in itself was huge, because after her mom left him he couldn't even hear the M word without a deer-in-the-headlights expression. But Gillian was special, in so many ways. And neither Lightman would ever be content without her in their lives.


End file.
